


Sui Generis

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Tried, Magic, Metamorphmagus, Muggle-born, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Romance, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), i love him mom, obv draco malfoy fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	Sui Generis

After a shift done in the Children’s Hospital she was working in, Rory decided to go to the King’s Cross Station which was nearby her own place, for a visit to the only place wherein she felt the closest to her late parents, Riverian Carter and Laurelia Wood, whom she never really knew. There wasn’t a lot to express about the reason why she has always felt that way towards the train station, but simply just the fact that it was a place where people come and go, a place where people could travel on. Rory has always believed that perhaps, this train station is also where her parents used to come and go, the place they go to whenever they would travel together. And in that way, she was content, satisfied to have at least this kind of connection with them.

Rory was simply wandering around, scanning the trains with her brown doe eyes, and finally, after effortlessly walking inside the station, decided to sit at one of the benches she found. Rory was actually planning to visit her Uncle Fredric and Aunt Siobhan, who now lives in Scotland, next week as soon as she got her day off, for she had always been worried sick about them as they were the ones stood as her parents for her whole life, and was wanting to ask more about Magic and the stories her Uncle and Aunt knew about her biological parents who was a wizard and a witch. Rory knew very little about the Wizarding World- simply just the basics and the famous school, Hogwarts, where her parents went.

For some time, Rory was stuck to these kinds of thoughts swirling around her head as she sat on the bench, forgetting all about the coffee that already became cold which she had in her hand that she had bought at the shop beside the Children’s Hospital. And then suddenly, a train passing by had startled Rory. Her wavy brown hair with streaks of midnight blue- a natural occurrence and not parlored, was sent flying everywhere and she dropped her coffee which had spilled on her lap. Rory stood up muttering curses to herself as she took the handkerchief she always kept in her jacket pocket and tried wiping off the stain that had started to blot her skirt.

Then, she noticed a newspaper lying on the ground just at least two meters away from her that made her walk towards it, as she thought she saw figures moving in it. Rory slowly walked up to the newspaper and was about to pick it up from the ground, however as she bent down, another train had come by, sweeping her off of her feet causing her to have an imbalance and eventually fell towards the edge where the fast-running train was. She knew it was the end... Rory saw her life flash before her eyes, and a blinding light which seemed to have reflected a silhouette of a man whom she thought she knew. But it was all too late to recognize...

Time had taken her too quickly.

“Quickly now, Dad! I want to watch the sunset with you!” The young little boy had shouted as he scrambled to his feet after lying down on the grass in their manor’s yard, jumping up and down, calling to his Father who seemed to have been busy preparing something inside their house as the middle-aged man could be seen coming out of their front door with his apron, slightly confused and still seeming to be a bit off on his own head.

“Hang on! The food might burn, yeah? Let me check it again. I’ll be back in a few” The Father, peeking at the door to tell his son about his business in the kitchen, pushed a few strands of his white-blond hair, tucking it in the back of his ear, which had been drawn away from his almost perfectly combed hair that was pony-tailed at the back sitting comfortably on the nape of his neck, then came running back inside their house a little too fast. He didn’t want to make his son wait, and nor did he want to miss the setting of the sun which he barely ever saw, so when he turned back to the kitchen, he whipped up his wand and made everything all set and perfectly laid out on their dining table before running back out again in their front yard in a hurry.

“There’s the sun!” After the man had come out of the door once again, he was motioned by his son to sit with him on the grass, with a smile on the young boy’s face as he pointed up at the sky where the tangerine and almost red sun was cascading. The man smiled, walking up to his son and immediately sitting beside him as he put his arm around the young boy. But instead of watching the sun, he could only ever stare at his boy, admiring his presence, holding onto his shoulders as if his happiness depended only in him. He promised his wife nothing but the good health of their son and that he would raise him to grow into a fine young man someday, unlike how he was when he was still at his reasoning age, ever so dashing and cowardly but rarely ever nice, who had nothing good to say. A smile had crept up the man’s lips, portraying contentment and simply just joy. He couldn’t have asked for more, but this moment, when he was at his best. Being a father and not the man who destroyed so many lives. It was the one and only Draco Malfoy, with his son, Scorpius. 

Ever since his wife, Astoria Malfoy, had died, everything seemed to have changed a bit too early, once again. Draco couldn’t help but sigh at all the too many changes he had to face in his life, but then again, he would always be thankful for the second chance and all the chances he was given that he shouldn’t have deserved. Life was always changing, but he had his son, his fond and loving memories of his wife that he never dared to alter and all the things he once has been hurt by but now remains as a constant learning that reminds him to always settle for what is fair, what is good. That was enough to live, he would always say.

After the sun had set, the father and son had decided to settle for their dinner, inside the manor which now the two of them only share- plus the house elves, Scorpius would always add. Draco had a week off from the Ministry of Magic and to his relief, no one from Hogwarts was also calling him to substitute for them, and until then, he had a week to himself and his son. Since one o’clock in the afternoon, Draco had been busy inside their kitchen, insisting that he wanted to cook for Scorpius, much to their house elves, Figgle and Whitney’s, protest that he didn’t have to bother as they were there to serve the Malfoy family, but Draco shoved them off nicely with tickets for a whole week vacation and told them to enjoy the trip. He wanted to make up for the days he wasn’t able to be with Scorpius and although he was still just a young boy, merely at the age of five, Draco knew it will be good memories that he will remember once he grows older and would want to rid of his father and until then, he wanted to be with him as much as he could.

After Malfoys’ dinner, Draco had taken Scorpius upstairs, to his own room, to get ready for sleep. Usually, whenever it was night time and all was expected to have a peaceful sleep, Draco would open up fairy tales and storybooks to read to Scorpius before eventually going to sleep, but this time he didn’t have anything in his hands as he sat beside Scorpius who was comfortably tucked in his bed.

“Dad... Will you not tell me a story tonight?” Scorpius looked at his father in confusion, with his big steel grey eyes, which he has also inherited from Draco.

“I will, I will. I just thought it would be nice if I tell you about something that is from my own library” Draco smiled, patting his son on the head, easing up to the thought that he was about to tell a story, well not a story but a memory, using simply his mind. He wasn’t known to be a good story-teller, for no one have ever actually commented on this skill of his, but he had a sharp memory and knew he would be able to tell it precisely as he remembers.

“Where’s your own library?” Little Scorpius asked, this time his eyes were filled with curiosity and excitement, and he started snuggling closer to Draco, holding the bare part of his arm after folding his night dress with Scorpius’ unknowingly brushed the scar where the dark mark used to lay.

“In here. Now, would you like me to begin?” Draco tapped the part beside his eyes, where the sentido comon was located, then he faced Scorpius, matching his excitement with a grin.

“Yes, please”

“Well, it was during winter... You were yet to come out of your Mum’s tummy”

Landing with a thud, Rory had suddenly jumped out from what seems to be the ceiling of a house. She wasn’t able to move an inch of her body, as if she was in a state of coma, totally aware of what was happening but with no ability to react to it. She still didn’t know what the actual hell had happened to her, all Rory knew was that seconds before she landed on the ground, she was about to be hit by a train and even saw her whole life flash before her eyes, and yet here she was...

Not knowing whether or not she was dead or if everything that had just happened was even real. She couldn’t move at all, not until she felt being lifted by something and finally her vision and consciousness had come back to her, only to see a man, his grey eyes looking down at her brown ones with a worried and alert expression evident on his whole face, while he holds on to her right arm tightly as if tugging her to get back up.

“Who in Merlin’s beard are you? And what in the bloody hell had happened?” Rory heard the man speak, but she was barely able to respond to it. She understood what he had just asked her, but she couldn’t answer because of the baffling and weird scenario that was still circling her mind. Rory could only stare up at the man, with her mouth hanging wide open and her whole body trembling from the shock it received by what felt like falling off of a cliff.

After lulling Scorpius to bed and finishing his story, Draco was about to enter his own room, which was only beside Scorpius’, however he stopped his tracks as soon as he heard a loud falling sound that seemingly came from their entrance hall and immediately came running down. His old instinct would have been to hold out his wand, ready to cast a spell, yet now he only had it in his mind and never reached inside his pocket but instead walked slowly towards where the sound had come from keeping a close eye to his surroundings. Draco was so sure someone had barged in with bad intentions, but he went only to find a woman, looking very distressed and shocked, her eyes were moving around and she was trying to reach out her hands to nothing. He couldn’t help but gasp at the scene and approached the woman.

He had put her down on one the sofas, for when he tried helping her stand up she wouldn’t budge a single nerve. Draco left the woman and ran upstairs before coming down with a small vial in his hand. It was a calming draught that he would always keep many vials of inside his bedroom ever since the war ended, just in case he would have recurring nightmares of the days he had to suffer which was every so often. He made the strange woman drink it and as he waited for the draught to effect, Draco had started building ideas as to why she ended up in the wrong place and best stuck to the idea that she wanted to apparate somewhere but failed to do so and accidentally just landed from their manor’s roof. It wasn’t unusual, especially when you try to do it with a clouded head, of course you could end up anywhere but the place you want to go to.

“Luna... L-luna...” Draco was staring at the woman as he waited for the draught to come in effect when he suddenly heard her mutter words. He came closer and knelt in front of the woman trying to make out the words she was saying, and he couldn’t believe it. If he just heard what he thinks she just said, it won’t be a hard task for him to bring her back to where she is supposed to be. 

“Hey... Can you repeat what you just said?” He held her shoulder and helped her up, as it could be seen that the woman was slowly gaining her sanity back.

“L-luna... I-i need her... Wh-where am I?” The woman after minutes of being in shock, finally looked straight into Draco’s eyes and asked him. It was a good sign.

“Luna Lovegood? Are you trying to find her?” Draco, with hope filling his mind, responded and propped himself up, still holding onto the woman’s shoulder as she tried to register her surroundings. Then, she looked at him again after hearing his question and nodded eagerly. Thank Merlin she knew someone mutual, he thought, and immediately got up, after giving her a glass of water and telling her to rest a while, as he was going to fetch Luna Lovegood for her.

Walking down to the kitchen, Draco found the thing he was looking for, the muggle invention that was used to easily contact someone when you are in a hurry instead of owling them, which was called a mobile phone. He learned to use it through many dealings with his colleagues who had urged him to buy one because they weren’t exactly using the owl system at work and only when there are formal matters to give out. You could say, he had started easing out to the wonders and different kinds of magic of the Muggles. After grabbing a hold of the device, Draco immediately dialed the number of the person he was definitely sure would help him.

“Hello?” He heard a voice pick up the phone and pressed the phone to his ears.

“Neville, it’s me, Malfoy” He couldn’t help but sigh in relief and introduced himself in case Neville didn’t have his number saved or initially just picked up the phone. 

“Oh hey, mate. You rang, is something the matter?” Neville, from the other line, responded as he started getting worried that something bad might have happened, the reason why Draco called him. He could still remember asking Draco for his number after having seen him at the Potions room in Hogwarts, busily scrolling through his own muggle device, and told Draco very clearly to call him whenever he needs help, and Neville couldn’t help but feel glad that the day has come that Draco asks for his help. He always knew his classmate had a hard time asking for help and had a knack of taking matters to his own self if he could and Neville has always cared for him, having thrown away the past.

“I’m asking if you might have any contact with Luna, Luna Lovegood. A number or an address would be neat enough” Draco rubbed his forehead, as he continued pressing the phone to his ear while peeking, at his surprise visitor who was now standing and looking around the entrance hall, from inside the kitchen. 

“Oh of course, mate! I’ll text you her number right a quick second” Neville replied. He wanted to ask more about why he was asking for contact with his good friend Luna who Draco always happened to tease back when they were still students in Hogwarts, however, he didn’t want to seem to be prying on his business, and decided to cut it short and straightforward with just a simple click and forwarded Luna’s number to Draco.

“Thanks, Neville. Let me know if you need anything” Draco closed his eyes, finally able to relax his nerves and dropped the phone call after giving a sincere thanks to Neville. He was one of the very few people who understood or at least tried to understand Draco, and he was always grateful for the companionship Neville offered him despite their bad past. 

After the man had asked Rory about her identity which she couldn’t answer, she was carried by him and had her laid down on what seems to be a bed. And for a while, the man had disappeared from Rory’s sight, until she felt warm hands trail up to her cheeks and she felt being forced to drink something. It tasted like a cloud, somewhere between air and a sweet sensation, or maybe it was just her senses fooling around and it actually tasted like bile, but it didn’t matter much because after a few minutes she started feeling much better. A little less out of mind, and more calm. Rory opened her mouth and tried her best to utter words.

The first thing she could think of was her good friend, Luna Lovegood, a puzzling and whimsical yet very intelligent witch, whom she met at a local library in London who according to herself wanted a new change of scenario and to discover the interests and living of Muggles. She had Luna in her thoughts as Rory knew she would be able to help her specially regarding the episode wherein she certainly almost got hit by a train but instead of dying, she fell into someone’s home. No normal explanation would be able to make Rory calm down, for she knew that what happened to her was definitely not a Muggle thing to occur. She started muttering out Luna’s name, her voice raspy and a little bit shaky, she felt being helped up, then she heard the man spoke, asking if she could repeat what she just said, and she did. It was a relief that Rory was back to her own wits again, and was finally able to visualize properly her whole surroundings.

Much to Rory’s surprise, it looked like the man knew who Luna was, because before she could even tell him her full name, he’d already beaten her to it. Perhaps Luna was famous around the city or wherever it was that she ended up in, Rory thought. The man then handed her a glass of water, telling her to rest and that he would get Luna for her. After downing the whole glass as if it were the night’s drink, Rory felt her stomach grumble but she couldn’t complain and instead got up from where she was sitting, which she only found out now was a sofa, and looked around the place.

The walls of the room was of varnished wood with numerous tinted glass windows and several portraits of usually occurring white-blond people with their own families, the flooring was simply spectacular with the stone floor covered by a magnificent silver carpet, the ceiling having a simple elegant chandelier that lights up the whole room while also matching the carpet, the sofas and couches made of black leather and wood with a medium-sized table surrounding it, and finally the fireplace located not too far across the receiving place of visitors decorated with black stones and the unusual green fire burning brightly with the smell of mild mint covering the whole room.

Rory noticed the man hovering around the other room and she made herself sit down once again, remembering her manners. The man sensed that Rory was done looking around the place and went back to the room with a more relaxed expression on his face. Rory only noticed now that the man had the same white-blond hair many of the portraits display, he was slender, with some evident creases on his face featuring the fact that time had been with him, he had not just grey eyes but the stormy ones, his shoulder-length hair combed back and tied with a ponytail that no one would notice until you look closer and she couldn’t help but smile to herself because she saw that he was wearing his night dress, but nonetheless, he was a handsome man. This man who owns the place that Rory happened to have landed in.

“May I know your name?” As soon as the man had made himself closer to Rory, he stood in front of her towering over her small figure, and asked her a question.

“Rory Carter... I’m sorry to be very straightforward with you, but have you contacted Luna Lovegood already?” She felt small around him, besides the fact that he had good looks and towering figure which she was intimidated by, he had this huge place to himself which means this man was wealthy, it wasn’t hard to assume so considering all that Rory had seen around. She would never want to be in here, unless it was really very important and in some cases when you somehow end up landing in it which would be nobody’s choice, for it was simply too much. Too extravagant, too big for someone like Rory who was used to a simple life and an average daily earnings.

“I am Draco Malfoy, I live here in this manor, and about that... I have her number and I preferred it would be much better if you were to ring her yourself. I assume you know how to use a mobile phone...” It looked like the man wasn’t exactly so sure about what he was saying and after introducing himself as Draco Malfoy, a family name that sounded so familiar to Rory, he immediately handed her the phone although he seemed very reluctant and upon hearing the last sentence he said, Rory raised her eyebrows. Of course she knew how to use a phone... She wasn’t some kind of savage who didn’t know how modern technology worked. What did she look like to him? Rory was kind of offended.

“Alright... Thank you” Rory was known to be very snarky and mouthful specially when there is something she finds silly which she would like to voice her opinion on, but she decided not to make a verbal comment on what this Draco Malfoy had just said about assuming to know how to use a phone, and instead thanked him before taking the phone from his hands and pressed call with Luna’s number entered. She knew better than not being considerate.

How stupid of me, Draco thought to himself, as he glanced down on the woman who had just started taking a phone call before turning around once again. How could he say that sentence? I assume you know how to use a phone? He knew more than saying that to someone he knew, much more a stranger. After some time, seeing that Rory Carter, who Draco sensed from his observance and knowledge of family names is a halfblood, was already having a deep conversation with Luna Lovegood on the other line, he left her on the entrance hall for a while and went to check up on Scorpius who was sleeping peacefully upstairs.

“Dad?” Scorpius who stirred away from his sleep, had his eyes half opened and was looking at the door of his room where the light was coming from, had asked as soon as he saw a figure standing by the door.

“Get back to sleep, I was just checking on you. I’m sorry” Draco, immediately regretting creeping up on his son, had backed away from the door and was about to close it again.

“Someone’s downstairs, Dad. A visitor...” Scorpius stated. He must’ve heard the loud thud and him and Rory Carter talking before. Scorpius, although still young, was a very light sleeper and woke up at the smallest of noise around the house. A simple footstep could make his eyes flutter away from sleep. Seeing that his little boy got disturbed, Draco decided to simply put up a smile and nod. They did have a visitor... A surprise visitor.

“Yes, a visitor is downstairs. Dad invited him. Now, go back to sleep. We’ll be seeing grandmother tomorrow, remember? And you wouldn’t want to miss her because you’ll be sleeping all day” Draco decided to use their weekly visit to his mother as an excuse to make Scorpius go back to sleep, then he went inside the room and patted his son’s forehead and tucked him once again before closing the door. He still had business to take care of downstairs.

When Draco got down, the conversation between Rory Carter and Luna Lovegood had already been done and then Rory Carter handed him back the phone and he caught her muttering a soft ‘thanks’ which he simply nodded to, before putting the mobile phone inside his pocket and decided to sit in front of Rory Carter, knowing they have a lot to talk about regarding her getting lost and ending up here in the Malfoy Manor. It wasn’t that Draco felt very stressed, but he sure was already drained of his energy. Besides getting older as each day passes, he had a lot of things continuously being dumped and collected on his shoulders.

He could feel the fatigue right at the very moment as if it was forcefully raining down on him. Everything was heavy and the only thing that made it bearable was him not being able to keep off of the stranger’s eyes in front of him. He couldn’t help but stare into them. Those brown eyes, that Draco had imagined to be the perfect example of earth if it were to be represented by one color. It was calming, peaceful and friendly but he saw that it hid loneliness, a longing for something so far it could never be grasped, behind its true intentions. He couldn’t help but also stare at the now striking electric blue streaks that made Rory Carter’s brown hair standout, which was in the color of lavender when he found her lying on the ground a while ago. He was definitely sure she was a metamorphmagus and he could easily tell the streaks shift from one color to another depending on her mood. Draco was fascinated.

“I’ve already talked to Luna and she told me that she won’t be able to get me until Sunday and I’m not exactly familiar with wherever I am. So, yeah...” Rory Carter started, making Draco shift his attention from her hair and back to reality.

“It’s not a problem. I’ll have a room ready for you to stay in for the rest of the time being... And I do suppose you are now ready to answer my questions” Draco cleared his throat, before sitting properly and crossed his hands, not to look intimidating at any costs but he developed a habit of doing so, knowing it makes him less uncomfortable in any kind of situation.

“Ah, yeah... About that, Mr. Malfoy, right? I haven’t got a single clue as to why I got here. Look, before you accuse me of entering purposely for something bad that you are thinking of, that’s not the actual thing at all. I would care to explain to you everything, it’s just that it’s all too bonkers so there’s definitely a fat chance you won’t believe it” Rory Carter must’ve said it all too quickly and without proper explanation, because Draco already had his eyebrows raised in bewilderment. He thought the calming draught would be enough, but it doesn’t seem to look like it. At least not to this woman, Rory Carter.

“Merlin... I’m pretty sure nothing is ever ‘too bonkers’ in the world where we live, Ms. Carter. Now, please if you could just tell me very simply as to how you’d gotten here, yeah?” Draco was slowly being convinced that this woman was hell lot worse than Luna Lovegood, Merlin forgave him for thinking so, and in a whole new scale of bizarre. He couldn’t help but get impatient, all he wanted was a simple explanation and he was good to go, ready to help her.

“I just said it... I don’t know how I got here, why I ended up in this place knowing I was just about to get hit by a train. Yet look at me, bam, here I am all of a sudden and I don’t seem to be dead. This isn’t heaven, correct? So, Mister, I don’t know why you’re all calm and collected about this matter... And what do you mean nothing is too bonkers in where we live? That’s just rubbish, don’t you think?” Rory looked dumbfounded as she stared at Draco, who kept the same expression and just looked simply amused by everything he just heard from her. She was definitely going hysterical at her explanation, so Draco sighed and just nodded understandingly.

“You mean, you were supposed to apparate somewhere however, under some certain circumstances, you ended up apparating here by accident. That’s all that there is to it, right? It’s all good really... I just wanted to hear an explanation. And yes, nothing is ever too bonkers, Ms. Carter, because it’s the wizarding world, might I remind you” Draco reasoned out, sounding very desperate hoping that every inch of his words may be absorbed by Rory’s head, but of course it seems to be the latter. She looked him right in the eyes, her eyebrows raised, mouth ajar and was gripping the material of the sofa very tightly, Draco took it as a sign that their talk was going to be longer than expected and so, he drank down the glass of water sitting on the table and rubbed his forehead. Rory looked more or less surprised and puzzled about what she had just heard, but Draco didn’t know why.

She couldn’t be a muggle, could she? No one would be acting this way unless the person was a muggle unaware of certain scenarios in the wizarding world or this woman was a prankster, which would be very unlikely. Before Draco could even say anything once more, he gasped to himself and his eyes went wide. That was it. This woman, Rory Carter, who is now in front of him was a Muggle. Of course... A muggle for Merlin’s sake and how could he not have noticed before?

Upon gaping at the handsome stranger, after what she had just heard from him. Then, only Rory just realized what was happening. She landed in a wizard’s home. That Mr. Draco Malfoy wasn’t just any person, but a wizard at that. She should have known... That was the reason why he kept talking about some apparate shit and the wizarding world and another reason why he passed off everything that had just happened to her as a normal thing. It’s because she was indeed in the wizarding world. And now that everything slowly begins to dawn on Rory, she could only feel more shocked and flabbergasted. It still doesn’t entirely explain how she ended up there. Did her magic suddenly activate? And if it did, why did it have to be at that time? She wanted proper answers.

“You’re a wizard, aren’t you?” “You’re a muggle, aren’t you?” Rory and Draco asked simultaneously. They both nodded to each other, then Rory sighed in frustration, rubbing her temple before looking at Draco. 

“H-how does this exactly explain everything? I-I’m very confused...” Rory said, hundreds of questions suddenly intruding her mind, she then looked at Draco who seemed to be deep in thought and she tried to look for answers.

“I’m as confused as you are, however I think I might have some ideas. It would help a lot if you would tell me everything about you, then we can find answers” Draco responded. His eyes told Rory an intense determination and she reciprocated it with a nod, then Rory opened her mouth ready to tell Draco Malfoy everything about her and all that she knew about her connections with the wizarding world. 


End file.
